E-102 Gamma
E-102 Gamma (γ) is the second of Dr. Eggman's E-100 series robots. Although he and Omega never met, Omega seems to know a lot about him. Gamma is the olny E-100 Series robot (other than Omega) to think for himself and not just follow Eggman's orders. Although, Gamma never thought for himself until Eggman told him to go to his prison where he was keeping Amy Rose and take her bird. There, Amy refused to give him the bird and Gamma saw what it was like to think for himself. Sonic Adventure/DX Gamma first appeared in Sonic Adventure. He had his own story in the game and was playable. His story starts out with Eggman activating him. Then Eggman tells him to practise his shooting in the Shooting Arena and try to destroy the Sonic Doll. Next, Gamma was made fight E-101 Beta. Gamma wins and is allowed on the Egg Carrier crew. Eggman also brings E-101 Beta, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta. Gamma goes to Emerald Coast to capture Froggy. When he captures him, a light envelopes him and he has a flashback. He sees the Chao happily singing. Tikal walks over to him and tells him about the Chao. When Gamma comes to, he goes back to the Egg Carrier with Froggy. The other E-Series robots bring the wrong frog and Delta and Epsilon are banished. Gamma's next asignment is to go to the prison aboard the Egg Carrier and take the bird from Amy Rose. Gamma goes into the wrong room. He sees Beta being upgraded and parts of him are thrown off of his body. Gamma eventually finds the prison. Amy refuses to give Gamma the bird. Gamma asks why should she protect something that is useless to her. Amy feels sorry for Gamma since Eggman gave him no feelings. Gamma frees Amy and goes to fight Sonic/Tails and either won or lost (depending on the story). But Amy brakes up the fight and tells Sonic/Tails that Gamma is her friend. Gamma slowly realises that Eggman is his enemy. He decides to free all the animals trapped inside the E-100 Series Robots by destroying the robotic armor. Gamma goes to the Mystic Ruins and frees E-103 Delta and sets the animal free. Then he frees E-104 Epsilon, then E-105 Zeta (which was upgraded) and finally, E-101 Beta MK II. He destroys the upgraded version of Beta and sets the bird inside him free. Gamma sees that he has rescued everyone. Sparks fly from his body. He falls and explodes. A small pink Flicky flys out to be with Beta and the story ends. The pink Flicky Gamma appeared in Amy's story when she reunited her bird with the other Flickies. Gamma also appears in Super Sonic's Story but only as a pink Flicky. When Amy Rose gave Sonic one of the Chaos Emeralds to defeat Perfect Chaos, Gamma flew next to her. Sonic Shuffle Gamma is one of the secret characters in Sonic Shuffle, in which the game's description listed him as "revived with the power of dreams". Like all players he holds a unique playing ability. If he plays a 4, 5, or 6 card, he'll change into wheel mode which will negate the effects of minus ring spaces. If he plays a special card during a battle, two roulette's will spin, and the sum of the two numbers will equal the damage done to an enemy. Gamma is unlocked (somewhat suitingly) after obtaining the final image in Amy's room. Sonic Adventure 2/Battle Gamma never appeared in Sonic Adventure 2. However, the exact same model was used for a Badnik. The only differences are instead of "102" being written at the side of the robot "1000" was written and E-1000 robots have two cannons. It had no official name until Sonic Rivals 2 where it was a collectible card and it's name was revealed to be E-1000. Like Gamma The E-1000 had an animal inside which was released when the robot was destroyed. Sonic Heroes Gamma never actually appeared in Sonic Heroes but Omega mentioned him. Whenever Omega got an "E" Rank he'd say, "I couldn't even beat Gamma or Beta." Sonic Battle In Sonic Battle several used robot parts, including those of E-102, are used to create a new robot named E-102r "Chaos" Gamma, a new robot powered by a Chaos Emerald shard. He looked just like his first body, except his missile launcher was replaced by another hand. This line however was shortly postponed for the activation of the robot Emerl, an act that would play part later on. The new Gamma has several new weapons, such as a grenade launcher and an electric dagger, but does not have his original cannon or the 'headlight' mounted on his chest (this was likely done to allow his sprites to face both left and right without needing new sprites for both directions). During the game, Chaos Gamma makes numerous attempts to capture Emerl for his master. After Emerl absorbs an Emerald shard, Chaos Gamma confronts him, now able to express his bitterness and jealously for stealing his intended shard. Cream however reasons with the robot and, after some long thought, he sacrifices his shard to Emerl. In the final chapter of the game, Emerl can train with Chaos Gamma as a sparring partner before the final challenge. It is unclear if this is because Chaos Gamma has become good again and turned on Eggman, or if like many characters bested by Emerl, he feels the need to pass along his fighting skills to him. All Gamma himself says is that he is ready to begin a training sequence. (Note that the challenge takes place in Gimme Shelter, and thus the same model that redeemed itself there earlier). E-102r "Chaos" Γ is unlocked by beating him in story mode, but he does not become a playable character in story mode himself. Also throughout the game the player would encounter and fight "Guard Robos", who are identical in equipment to Chaos Gamma, but are gray, notably less intelligent, and cannot teach fighting techniques. Interestingly, other characters seem to know Gamma personally and treat his 'rebirth' as uneventful. Even characters who had little interaction with his original incarnation seem to acknowledge him as a friend. Notably, he no longer recognizes Sonic and his friends, as his original memories were most likely deleted after his initial destruction aboard the Egg Carrier. It is unknown if he will return. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Like most other Sonic characters, Gamma was a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (often abreviated as SSBB) Details Name: E-102 Gamma Game: Sonic Adventure Director's Cut Effect: Flame Attack +11 Gamma's link to the Master Emerald? There is a possiblity that Gamma has some link to the Master Emerald. Clues have been left throughout Sonic Adventure and they are as follows. *Tikal thought that Gamma would harm the Master Emerald but still teleported him to the Master Emerald Shrine in her timeline. *During Gamma's story, there is a large time gap between his first and second mission, where this would have taken place, while most other characters have a stream-lined story, and Eggman's top priority being Chaos at the time. *Gamma could have possibly been in assistance when the Master Emerald was destroyed as Eggman's main priority was to release Chaos. *Another possible, yet subtle hint is in an image during the credits sequence, depicting Gamma hovering over the shattered Master Emerald, seeming somewhat misplaced in the usually pivotal screenshots, although, this could just be a picture of him standing near the Emerald in the Adventure Field. This image is also in the Museum of Sonic Gems Collection. *Gamma is seen gliding towards the Master Emerald using his Jet Booster i the credits when his story was finished. Galley Artwork File:Gamma.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:GammaX_artwork.jpg|''Sonic X'' File:CGamma.jpg|''Sonic Battle'' File:E-102 Gamma Sticker.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Screenshots File:Gamma5.png|''Sonic Adventure'' File:ImagesCA6OYXLF.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:0Gamma.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:E-102.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Gamma_Beta.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Gamma_Fighting_Delta.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Amy_adventure.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:000.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:444.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:2.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:3.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:4.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:6.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:7.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:8.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:9.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:10.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:12.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:13.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:14.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:15.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:16.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:GammaX.jpg|''Sonic X'' Comic Strips File:E100series.png|''Archie Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:E102Gamma.png|''Archie Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:E102Gamma3.png|''Archie Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:E-102 Gamma4.jpg|''Archie Sonic the Hedgehog'' References Category:Characters Category:E-Series Category:Robots